Lluvia
by Kibi Brief
Summary: No todos son como se muestran ni el de mayor fuerza física es el que domina. Situaciones y reflexiones de un hombre que se redescubre. Lemon, VxB
Muy poco sabemos de la relación de Bulma y Vegeta pero Dragon Ball Super nos está mostrando la cercanía que existe entre ambos personajes... Y yo adoro soñar con los momentos de intimidad que ambos tienen sin conflictos. Muchos criticaran que Vegeta no es de meditar tanto, que es más de la acción pero yo creo que él no se moviliza sin antes estudiar las circunstancia, muchas veces lo mostraron meditar por largo tiempo durante el entrenamiento y de seguro es así de cauteloso en todos los aspecto. Acá una acalorada situación. Lean y disfruten!

* * *

 **Lluvia**

Podía ser reacio a muchas cosas pero al momento de dormir debía ser abrazado a quién él había elegido como su mujer. Era un ritual al que se entregaba por completo, consciente y relajado. Bulma era muy inquieta a toda hora, incluso para dormir. Ella tardaba en elegir lo que usaría al día siguiente, en prepararse para dormir, en completar cualquier tipo de elecciones porque quería que todo saliera bien. El perfeccionismo era una de las pocas cosas que los unía aunque tanta indecisión a veces desquiciaba al guerrero.

Para él todo era sencillo, antes de dormir siempre se daba una ducha rápida y dejaba la ropa sucia en el cesto que se encontraba en el baño. Solo usaba el pantalón del pijama por si debía levantarse de improviso en la noche, generalmente los terrícolas se horrorizaban de verle los genitales al aire. Al amanecer buscaba algo sencillo que usar que lo hiciera pasar desapercibido entre los terrestres. Él se metía en la cama y esperaba con la mayor cautela posible que su compañera decidiera recostarse a su lado para ejercer el ritual de antes de dormir: abrazos y mimos.

Podía creerse ridículo, hasta irrisorio como rutina en la vida del príncipe pero era tan cierto como ridículo. Había aprendido a dejar de lado su coraza de hombre invencible para ser amado desde un punto que resultaba nuevo y acogedor en el interior de Vegeta. Fue algo paulatino, natural, a lo que se fue entregando luego de la pelea con Cell cuando comprendió que el rechazo que le generaba su hijo eran celos por la atención y el cariño que el mocoso le demandaba a su mujer.

Bulma se acomodó en la cama a su lado con la tablet y se puso a leer alargando el momento que él esperaba con ansias para poder descansar física y mentalmente. Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de relajarse y oyó la lluvia que se precipitaba, invitándolo a dormir como un bebé pero ella estaba ausente, sumergida en su lectura.

-¿Podrías dejar de trabajar? Es momento de dormir- se quejó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Bulma sabía perfectamente a que hacía referencia su esposo. Él solo se dormía si la abrazaba o mantenía el contacto con ella, así que para que la dejara leer colocó su pierna sobre el cuerpo del guerrero. Vegeta colocó uno de sus brazos sobre la pierna y la acarició pero no era suficiente.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó mirándola de refilón.

-Una novela de amor- respondió la peliazul sin dejar la lectura.

-¿No tienes sueño? Me molesta la luz- volvió a quejarse sin dejar de tocar la pierna de ella.

-Duérmete- fue la escueta respuesta que recibió a modo de regaño.

Vegeta empujó la pierna que ella le ofrecía y se giró inconforme dándole la espalda a modo de protesta. Pasado unos minutos ella lo miró y observó su espalda descubierta. Observó las cicatrices que ya no se marcaban tanto como al principio y notó que la posición que él había tomado era un modo silencioso de frustración por la falta de atención recibida.

Dejó la tablet sobre la mesa de noche, apagó la luz y lo abrazó por detrás. Él podía ser muy poderoso, muy arrogante y autosuficiente pero también había crecido carente afecto y en ella había encontrado ese remanso. Poder brindarle el calor que llevaba en su corazón era parte del atractivo que ese hombre poderoso ejercía sobre ella. Él lo tomaba de modo puro e inocente pero solamente cuando estaban solos, cómo quién esconde su talón de Aquiles. Se dejaba amar de un modo exigente y egoísta: siempre cuando él lo demandaba y en su totalidad. Rodeó ese cuerpo formidable con cierta presión y apoyó su rostro con ternura sobre su espalda, al ver que él no dejaba su actitud caprichosa también lo abrazó con una de las piernas y besos esa fuerte pared de músculos.

La paz, la seguridad… el cariño invadieron con templanza su pecho y se sintió completo otra vez. Espero que ella dijese algo pero no lo hizo, solo recorría parte de su pecho con una mano. Sentir la seda del camisón y los pechos de ella sobre su espalda junto con su aliento cálido quitaron todo tipo de remordimiento. Se removió en su lugar para girar y tomarla entre sus brazos, era hora de comenzar con el rutina del antes de dormir.

El ritual consistía de pocos elementos según el saiyajin. Generalmente él se colocaba boca arriba y la arrimaba a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos. El brazo de ella que quedaba prisionero con su cuerpo dejaba sobresalir la mano que él entrelazaba con la suya que abrazaba y contenía a su mujer por la cintura. Ella colocaba una pierna sobre él que recibía suaves caricias del guerrero. Bulma cruzaba su brazo libre sobre el imponente pecho para jugar y acariciar el cabello de su amado del lado contrario al que ella estaba. En esa posición ella intercalaba caricias que recorrían el contorno de su rostro con remolinos en su cabello, le susurraba preguntándole si se sentía bien, le contaba que lo había extrañado y le decía que lo amaba. Vegeta solo respondía si se sentía bien algunas veces, generalmente se quedaba en silencio disfrutando las atenciones que recibía, sintiendo que ella solo estaba para él.

Los besos eran algo que perturbaban al moreno. No importaba si era un beso sencillo en la mejilla, para él todos los besos tenía una carga emotiva que los desbordaban. Cuando la besaba en los labios se desbocaba porque no era suficiente, siempre tenía sed de más, como al besar su piel. Pero recibir un beso de ella lo desarmaba, siempre lo dejaba sin aliento porque jamás sabía cuando lo iba a besar. Era como quedar desnudo, dejando al descubierto que con ella jamás tenía la guardia en alto, dejando en evidencia el dominio que ella ejercía sobre él.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sobre el cristal de la puerta balcón por donde se colaba una luz tenue al no haber corrido las cortinas, generando un clima de intimidad. Bulma sentía crecer en su interior el deseo de intimar. La novela romántica, la luz tenue, la lluvia, el abrazo poderoso de su amado generaban alboroto en su interior por lo que decidió tomar las riendas.

-Vegeta, te regalo la lluvia- pronunció en su susurro con cierta carga de burla.

-No la quiero- respondió tras exhalar.

-Debes aceptarla- rezongó la peliazul que lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarla.

Él abrió los ojos y vio el destello desafiante de esos enormes ojos azules. La neutralidad en la mirada del guerrero no la desalentaban, sabía que él estaba a su merced en ese momento. Una sonrisa ladina se coló en el rostro de ella.

-No la quiero- repitió sonriendo de lado.

-No tienes elección, debes tomarla- respondió ella mientras bajaba su mano libre por el torso de él hasta llegar al pantalón y sobre la tela le generó presión justo ahí. La respuesta física fue inmediata y la erección comenzaba a generarse casi sin demoras.

-No la quiero- volvió a decir con cierta carga sexual, sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería y no iba a negarse al juego sin sentido que ella ofrecía.

-Así que te revelas frente a tu ama- respondió satíricamente mientras comenzaba a masajear miembro masculino con fuerza y lentitud.

-Oblígame- ronroneo liberándola para que ella hiciese con él lo que desease.

Ella lo miró con picardía y lamió su otra mano que luego bajo y tras retirar el elástico del pijama la introdujo y comenzó a consentir la virilidad que tanto deseaba dentro de ella. Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello dejando que su propio cuerpo subiese la temperatura por complacerlo a su antojo sintiendo la humedad en su ropa interior.

-Debes aceptar ésta lluvia que te regalo porque no sé cuándo habrá otra tormenta que pueda regalarte- insistió la peliazul.

El saiyajin estaba totalmente encendido por lo que colocó a su mujer bocarriba, le subió el camisón hasta dejar los pechos al descubierto que se le antojaban deliciosos. Tomó las manos de ellas y las colocó detrás de su cuello y con la erección al descubierto comenzó a rozarla en la entrepierna mientras besaba y mordisqueaba los senos de ella y los apretaba con ferocidad con ambas manos. Bulma comenzó a jadear, arqueando su cuerpo para que él no dejara ningún rincón sin recorrer.

La respiración de ella se entrecortaba totalmente excitada, lo quería todo de él y con urgencia. Removió sus caderas y lo abrazó con las piernas bajo las sábanas. Él la tomó por la cintura y la afirmó en su pelvis tras arrodillarse, dejando entre ambos su virilidad. Bajo los brazos de ella para que se apoyara contra la cama y una vez libre con sus manos juntó el cabello azul en una de ella y la jaló hacía atrás. Siguió besándole el cuello, devorándole la piel, dejándola sonrojada a su paso mientras imitaba con las caderas el ritmo de una penetración. Lamía y besaba los generosos senos que se presentaban frente a él con los pezones erectos y rosados. Los rodeaba con la lengua, los besaba y mordía con devoción sin dejar de hamacarla sobre sus piernas.

-Vegeta- gimió ella totalmente entregada. Él quiso disfrutar de su rostro pero el camisón cayó sobre el suyo generando molestia. Dejó que la tela siguiera su recorrido y la besó con vehemencia, hasta el sofoco.

Cuando la dejó tomar aire ella se descolgó de su cuello por lo que él debió balancear hacia atrás el cuerpo de ambos permitiendo que ella se quitara la molesta prenda. Nuevamente ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

-Quiero la lluvia- rompió el silencio el moreno y tras maniobrar salió de la cama con ella que aun se colgaba de su cuerpo.

La colocó sobre la cómoda que se encontraba más cercana a la puerta balcón donde la lluvia golpeaba. Dejó la pelvis femenina al borde del mueble y siguió besando con violencia su cuello, sin medir la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella que apenas lograba respirar. Sus manos la aprisionaban a su cuerpo y la recorrían con ferocidad. Bulma solo atinó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda en señal de sofoco.

Vegeta comprendió el mensaje y aflojó el agarré. Le quitó la braga y le abrió las piernas para bajar y succionar la feminidad húmeda que ella le ofrecía. Succionaba el botón de su clítoris, la besaba en cada uno de sus pliegues y volvía a jugar en el botón, con el pulgar ejercía presión en la abertura exprimiendo el néctar que ella le ofrecía. Cuando sintió el calor derramarse, lo juntó con la lengua y la penetró con ella una y otra vez. Un gemido gutural emergió del interior de la peliazul que se aferraba a los cabellos en flama de su amante, enredando sus dedos para así generarle pequeños tirones.

-Quiero la lluvia- le susurró con severidad mientras la penetraba con ímpetu con los dedos.

-No te la daré- chilló ella sabiendo que él seguía con el ridículo juego.

-Dijiste que era mía- mientras le rozaba el falo listo para introducirlo.

-No te la daré- regañó ella que sentía en su vientre la ansiedad de que él la poseyese - Me dijiste que ya no la querías- respondió sin dejar de acompañar con sus caderas la penetración de los dedos.

Tomándola de la cadera la bajó del mueble y la giró para que ella le diera la espalda. La tomó nuevamente del cabello y tras jalarla Bulma se aferró a la cómoda. Con el pijama aún puesto, le separó las piernas con los pies y la penetró en esa posición. Volvió a jalar del cabello de ella.

-Me la darás- exigió tras la primer embestida que siempre era poderosa porque el tamaño de su miembro era mayor a la de los terrícolas.

-No- gimió Bulma que estaba arqueada y excitada.

-Es mía- volvió a exigir con una nueva embestida.

-Oblígame- respondió son soberbia la peliazul.

Vegeta estaba totalmente encendido, tener esa visión privilegiada lo excitaba más. Ese cuerpo cremoso y femenino le ofrecía a su hombría un ajustado y excitante sexo. Sin ejercer demasiada fuerza podía llegar al clímax de modo asombroso. Pero más lo enloquecía ver esa guerra de poderes que ejercían en el diálogo, dónde ella decía no entregarse en sumisión pero él la sometía a su antojo. Las embestidas comenzaron a subir en velocidad porque la abertura ya se amoldaba mejor a su tamaño. Cuando la oyó estar cerca del éxtasis la liberó y la llevó a la cama del brazo. Se lanzó sobre ella y acariciando su clítoris comenzó a preguntar con falso enfado.

-¿Me darás la lluvia?-

-No- y respondió entrecortadamente la peliazul.

-La quiero- repitió y la beso detrás de la oreja.

Ella no aguantaba que le dilatara el orgasmo y comenzó a acariciarse los pechos. Sentía el fuerte estímulo que él le generaba con la mano, en cualquier momento lo alcanzaría. Lo miró y vio que él se auto complacía con la mano, así que tomó con una de sus mano la erección y comenzó a masajearlo. Él se recostó sobre la cama y la dejó hacer de él lo que desease. Sin demoras, ella comenzó a lamer el largo del atributo que tanto la hacía gozar. Lo sintió hincharse y lo introdujo hasta donde pudo en la boca. El guerrero cerró las piernas al sentir la presión en sus testículos para así alargar el momento. Si ella seguía ahí lo haría acabar y no deseaba aun eso.

La quitó de ahí y comenzó a besarla sobre la cama. A recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. La furia en él bajó y comenzó a disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel que ella le ofrecía. La sintió arquearse ofreciéndole su sexo pero él quería llevar el control y la puso boca abajo. Coloco el cabello azul de ella a un lado y con su virilidad entre los blancos glúteos le susurró al oído:

-Bulma- y un suspiro como ronroneó agregó -Ya no quiero la lluvia-

-Pero es tuya- respondió ella que estaba prisionera bajo el peso del cuerpo masculino.

Con habilidad colocó el glande en la húmeda abertura de su mujer y tomándola de los hombros comenzó a embestirla mientras le besaba el hombro descubierto. Ella gimió y él le acomodó el cabello para besarla en la nuca. Otra embestida profunda desprendió otro gemido que fue acompañado de cálida descarga de néctar. Él se quitó y la giró para tomar las piernas de ella. Las llevó hacía a un lado y en esa posición comenzó nuevamente a penetrarla. Ella se retorció de placer mientras daba apretones a sus pechos. La imagen fue gloriosa, bajó su cuerpo y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras la besaba para también amasar con sus manos los senos. Cuando la velocidad indicaba la proximidad del clímax, se reincorporó y sin salirse le separó las piernas y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella.

La primera parte había sido puramente sexo salvaje, ahora la estaba amando porque sentía su espíritu unirse al de ella. Tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo con pasión en diferentes lugares. Espero que ella vibrara bajo su cuerpo para dejarse derramar. Ella comenzó a vibrar y sabía que finalizaría en espasmos, así que la besó como si no hubiera otra oportunidad. El gemido masculino se ahogo en sus labios y Bulma lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir y respirar. Cuando volvió él la miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y seriedad. Lo besó y cruzó sus piernas en la cadera del alienígena. Él se aferró a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella para besarlo. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y así se quedó tratando de que su respiración y corazón bajaran en velocidad. Ella aflojó el agarré de sus piernas y él se salió, sin dejar de abrazarla. La quería solo para él y nadie más.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya sintió su cuerpo relajarse, tomó fuerzas como pudo y se quito a Vegeta de encima. Se sentó en la cama y él la tomó de la mano pero ella la liberó y camino con cierta dificultad hasta el baño. Él observó ese cuerpo femenino que tan prisionero lo tenía, nunca entendería como fue que algo tan frágil lo tendría tan loco. Oyó que se abrió el grifo y se decidió a tomar una ducha también. Ingreso al cuarto de baño y vio el contorno de Bulma detrás de la mampara, la corrió e ingreso con ella. La abrazó por detrás y aunque la erección volvía se dedicó a enjabonarla y enjuagarla.

Una vez que ella salió se bañó finalizando con agua fría. Salió, se secó y una vez en la habitación notó que ella estaba en la cama con un nuevo camisón. Tomó otro pijama y se acostó junto a ella. Afuera aun llovía y se le antojaba delicioso el sonido. El olor a sexo invadía la habitación. Ella se giró y lo abrazó como todas las noches entregándose al sueño con la satisfacción de haber sido complacida. Pronto ella se giraría y lo soltaría como siempre sucedía una vez que se dormía. Pero eso a él no lo atormentaba porque ella siempre dejaba una pierna enredada con las suyas y él estiraba su brazo hasta su cintura para sentirla cerca.

Él jugó a someterla, a dominarla pero lo cierto era que ella lo encendía, lo dirigía a su juego siendo la dueña absoluta de sus caprichos. No importaba porque ella era su ama, la que siempre lo sorprendía con la guardia baja. La única que fue capaz de atravesar su coraza de hombre invencible, ver sus demonios y aún así enamorarse de él. Ella era la respuesta a todo.

Fin.

* * *

Ufff! Espero no haberlo subido con demasiados errores. Lo escribí durante la noche porque obviamente no lograba dormir y la lluvia hizo que mi mente divagara con algo más o menos así. La culpa la tiene un fic de alto voltaje que me recomendó BunnyBall: Más que solo deseo de Vilandra04... se los recomiendo chicas ;)  
No hace mucho hablaba con NaomiGomiz sobre el tamaño de cierta cosa y le dije que me parecía burdo aclararlo. Bueno, en este fic me animé a hacerlo :P  
Espero les agrade, yo disfruté mucho de escribirlo aunque me llevó unas 4 horas redactarlo. Los quiero mucho a todos y gracias por la paciencia y la porras recibida. K!


End file.
